Haste (status)
Haste (ヘイスト, Heisuto), also known as Fast, refers to the status effect that is beneficial to a character in that it allows a character to take a greater amount of action in a given amount of "game time". In some games, such as Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy IX, equipping a character with the Running Shoes gives them the Auto Haste ability. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Haste status, also known as FAST in the original NES release, doubles an ally's attack power. Final Fantasy II The Haste status increases a character's hit rate. The higher the level, the higher the chance that the spell will work and the the higher the hit rate. Final Fantasy III Haste increases a character's hit rate. Final Fantasy IV The status increases a character's ATB gauge's filling-up speed. Final Fantasy V Haste doubles the speed of a party member. The Hermes Sandals also provides Auto Haste, and the upgraded version of Haste, known as Hastega, casts Haste on the entire party in one go. Final Fantasy VI The status increases the speed of the player. Aside from the spell, it is also granted via Running Shoes, which grants Auto Haste. Final Fantasy VII Haste is a status which increases the speed of players. Interestingly enough, if a target is immune to Haste, the target will also be immune to Slow. As well as the spell, Red XIII's Limit Break, Lunatic High, also grants the Haste status. The Enemy Skill Big Guard also grants Haste to the party, with the added benefits of Barrier and MBarrier. The item Speed Drink also casts Haste. The accessory Sprint Shoes also grants Auto Haste. Final Fantasy VIII Haste is a status which increases the speed of players. It is also granted through the Auto Haste junction ability. Final Fantasy IX Haste is a status which increases the speed of players. It is a White Magic spell exclusive to only Eiko. It can also be granted through the use of the auto-ability Auto Haste. Final Fantasy X Haste is a status which increases the speed of players. It is a spell learned on Tidus' section of the sphere grid, along with the upgraded Hastega. It can also be granted through the use of the Auto Haste ability, as well as the SOS Haste ability. Final Fantasy X-2 Haste is a status which increases the speed of players. It is also granted through the use of SOS Haste (only after passing through all the gates on Highroad Winds garment grid) and Auto Haste (only after passing through all the gates on Mounted Assault garment grid). Final Fantasy XI The Haste status decreases weapon delay, spell casting time, and spell delay; however, it has no effect on ranged attacks. Blue Mages have a spell known as Refueling which grants Haste to the Blue Mage. Bards can use March to give haste bonuses to all members within the area of effect. Finally, haste, in smaller amounts, can be found on items and has the same effect. All haste on items stacks, increasing the bonus, as do all bard songs, though a player can only be effected by one type of haste from a spell. Final Fantasy XII :"''The flow of time for the character is hastened, reducing time required to act. The effect is temporary". Haste decreases the time it takes for an action to be performed ''Final Fantasy Tactics Haste increases the Charge Time (CT) recovery rate of a unit. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The haste status increases a unit's CT recovery rate. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Haste can only be cast by stacking Life and two Cure spells together. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Haste is a spell that can only be cast by stacking Clear and Thunder together. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales '''Haste' is a status effect that makes it so that the player affected by it goes first the next turn. Cards that cause Haste * Cactuar's Spinning Needle * Carbuncle's Quickstomp * Odin's Sleipnir In Popular Culture ''8-Bit Theater *In the Castle of Ordeals, Red Mage made it appear that he had hasted the zombie dragon into red shift, making him fossil fuel in seconds, earning Black Mage respect, before losing it when he revealed it was just an illusion, and that stacked haste spells only boost the time the spell lasts, not the potency. Gallery File:FFI_Haste_Status.png|A Knight under the Haste status in the original ''Final Fantasy. File:FFII_Haste_Status.png|Haste status in Final Fantasy II. File:FFIVDS Haste Status.png|Cecil under Haste in Final Fantasy IV (DS) File:FFVI Haste status.png|Edgar under Haste status in Final Fantasy VI. File:FFVIII Haste Status.png|Haste status as indicated by purple ATB bar. de:Hast Category:Status Effects